


Even The Leader Needs Help Sometimes

by Hawks_The_Birb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autistic Karkat Vantas, Good Moirail Gamzee Makara, Hurt/Comfort, Karkat Needs a Hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Though that's only mentioned in one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawks_The_Birb/pseuds/Hawks_The_Birb
Summary: Karkat's been having a pretty bad week, but he refuses to get help. What happens when a certain Gamzee Makara shows up and is persistent on helping out his moirail?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas (mentioned), Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Even The Leader Needs Help Sometimes

Karkat was not having a good day. Or week. 

No matter how hard he tried, this week wouldn’t improve. It only got worse and worse. To be honest, he didn’t even know what was making this week suck. It just did and Karkat hated that. He’s spent most of his week curled up under a snuggleplane on his couch. Like he is at this very moment.

He’s barely talked to any of his friends this week, let alone his boyfriend or moirail. Though, it would be nice to talk to either of them right now. But he didn’t want to bother them. Dave did mention he was busy for a little while with whatever shit that idiot could be busy with. Gamzee wasn’t though, but Karkat still didn’t want to bother him. At all.

Karkat curled up more, bringing the snuggleplane higher up on him. Maybe he could try and sleep? Or would that shit go wrong too? Why the fuck does this week suck so much?

A knock on the door made Karkat nearly jump out of his skin. Who could be visiting him right now?

With a small sigh, Karkat got up, dropped the snuggleplane and headed to the door. He really didn’t want to deal with visitors but whatever. Maybe he can just tell whoever it is to fuck off. 

He opened the door. 

No. No. No. There stood Gamzee Makara, one of the people he really didn’t want to see right now. Why was he here?

“What do you want, Gamzee?” Karkat asked, annoyance in his voice.

“I just wanted to see how ya are and shit,” Gamzee replied, “Haven’t seen ya in a hot minute. I’ve been worrying about my best bro.”

Karkat looked away and practically growled out of annoyance, “I’m fine.”

“I doubt that. Ya haven’t talked to me all week. Usually ya will at least send a few messages.”

Oh damn, Gamzee was right about that, but Karkat was stubborn, “Whatever. I’ve been busy, okay? Now fuck off.”

“Uh huh, I doubt that too, my best bro. Ya still would have motherfucking messaged me, even if you were busy. Plus, what are ya even busy with?”

“Um, stuff.”

“Wow bro, impressive fucking response.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Have ya been having a bad week, be honest with me. If ya don’t tell me, then I can’t do all that pale shit for ya.”

Karkat sighed, “I’m fine. Now seriously, fuck off. I don’t wanna deal with you right now.”

“Or is it, perhaps, you’re having a hard time and don’t want to bother anyone, or whatever shit ya say.”

“Gamzee, I don’t need any help right now. So leave. How many times have I said that? Do words even get into your pan or is your pan that fucked up?”

“Karbro, stop. I do understand what you’re saying and all that shit, but I know you’re lying. Ya never admit when ya need help. And I want to be a good moirail. So, just let me be here for ya, alright?” 

Karkat thought for a bit. Gamzee was really not going to leave him alone, huh?

“Fine, fine, whatever, come in if you want.”

A wide smile spread across Gamzee’s face, “Thanks bro. Now let’s get this pale shit going.”

Karkat let out another sigh and stepped out of the way for Gamzee to be able to come in. Gamzee walked in and headed straight for Karkat’s respiteblock. Guess it’s pile time, the last thing Karkat wanted.

Karkat followed Gamzee to his respiteblock and allowed himself to be pulled onto the pile. He fell next to Gamzee, but kept a small distance between them. He still didn’t want to bother Gamzee. He’s the leader, it’s his job to handle himself, not for someone else to have to deal with all his bullshit.

“Hey, ya know ya can come a bit closer, right?” Gamzee asked, turning over to face him.

“Whatever,” Karkat replied.

“Bro, please, just talk to me. I haven’t heard from ya for a bit, ya look like a mess, and your insults suck today. I can tell shit has been hurting ya.”

Karkat went silent for a moment. Emotions started building up in him and he didn’t like it, at all. He didn’t want to feel all these emotions, he didn’t want to deal with this shitty week, and he didn’t want the guilt of bothering Gamzee. The emotions that were building up in him started turning to anger, the only emotion he felt like he expressed properly.

“Oh fuck off! I don’t need your damn help, I don’t want your damn help. I’m the leader and I can handle myself fucking fine. You’re just some dumbass clown that needs to learn to leave me alone. It’s just one bad week, I can fucking handle that, you asshole. You bitch! I don’t need you to help me because I can help myself!” Tears began falling down his face as he yelled at his moirail.

Gamzee flinched back a bit but quickly shook it off. A small smile came across his face for whatever reason.

“Why are you smiling? You have no reason to be!”

“I do though,” Gamzee replied.

“What the fuck?”

“Because, well, you’re letting out your emotions. And that’s good. I don’t care how much ya motherfucking insult me, you’re talking about how ya feel, which is all I care about. And now I know how to help ya.”

Oh fuck, that backfired horribly. He just wanted him to fuck off, and he didn’t. It just made him want to stay. Fuck. Karkat could feel more tears falling down his face. His emotions started getting really overwhelming. Which is the last thing he wanted. These are all the last things he wanted.

Gamzee slowly cupped Karkat’s face with his hands, watching as his moirail slowly broke down in front of him.

“Listen, bro, it’s okay. Let all these emotions out, okay? They’re miracles, man.”

“F-Fuck you,” Karkat managed to say as he started crying more and more. He was close to sobbing and he really didn’t want that. He didn’t want help. He didn’t want help. He didn’t want help.

“Listen to me, okay? Please. So, bro, ya’ve been having a bad week? Well, that sucks. And ya didn’t want to tell me because you totally have to handle things on your own? That’s not even close to true, bro. Ya don’t have to handle shit on your own. I’m here for ya. I’m your motherfucking bitchass moirail.” 

Karkat kept crying, but he did listen to what Gamzee said. Though Gamzee may be right about the terrible week, he was not right about the fact that Karkat doesn’t have to handle things on his own.

“Gamzee, I do though. I shouldn’t have to bother you, or Dave, or anyone. At all.”

Gamzee shook his head, “Bro, you’re so damn wrong. I don’t even get how someone could be as fucking wrong as you are at this very moment.”

“What do ya mean, asshole?” 

“I get it, you’re the leader and feel like ya can’t bother anyone or whatever the fuck you said. But even the leader needs help, and I wanna provide it. I wanna be your miracle.”

Karkat felt himself start to blush. Gamzee was so sure of himself on this. He was so sure that he wanted to help Karkat, and that helping him didn’t bother him at all. Maybe, Karkat can, just this one time, let Gamzee be his miracle. Damn, that was cheesier than Karkat’s favorite cheesy romcom.

“Fine, fine, do whatever pale shit ya want,” Karkat finally agreed.

Gamzee had the biggest smile grow, bigger than any he had all day, “Alright, let’s get this pale ass show on the road.”

Karkat grumbled a bit about how that was the worst thing he heard all day, which just made Gamzee happier.

“There’s my moody little best friend. Gog, I love ya so much.” 

“Whatever, just, do all the pale shit.”

Gamzee laughed, “Alright, alright. Lemme start with...this!”

He began by giving Karkat small kisses all over his face.

“Damn, Gamzee, fuck off!” Karkat tried to sound serious but it came off as much more lighthearted and even had a bit of laughing in it.

In response, Gamzee gave even more kisses.

If Karkat had to be honest, this was really nice. He would never admit it outloud, or even to himself, but it was nice having his moirail take care of him like this. Though, he did let himself smile, which was a rare occasion.

“Alright, seems like ya enjoyed those miracle kisses. Let’s move onto some other pale shit. Like this!” He started tickling Karkat.

“Gamzee!” Karkat cried between laughs, “Fuck you for this!”

Gamzee continued to tickle his sides, his stomach, all over really. Karkat was almost crying because of how much much he was laughing. Gamzee continued with the tickle attack for a bit longer but stopped when his fingers started hurting from much he tickled the best moirail in the world.

Karkat stopped laughing but he quickly noticed the blush growing on Gamzee’s face. 

“Gamzee, why the fuck are you blushing?”

“Because,” Gamzee started, “Seeing ya laugh and shit is the best miracle ever. Plus, it’s really cute, my main motherfucker.”

“Oh dammit Gamzee, when did you get so cheesy?”

“Uh, I’ve been watching some of the romance movies ya really like. I picked up a few things from there.”

Karkat felt himself start to blush even more than he already has been. Gamzee….watched the romance movies that Karkat liked? No one ever did that for him. Gamzee’s actually indulging in Karkat’s special interest? Karkat felt himself breaking into the largest smile you could ever see on him.

Without thinking, Karkat hugged Gamzee.

Gamzee jumped back a bit but quickly hugged back. They stayed like that for a bit, embracing each other.

Karkat was the first one to pull away, “Hey, do you want to..watch a romance movie?”

Gamzee nodded quickly, “That would be motherfucking great, my man. That would be so great.”

Karkat felt his bloodpusher skip a beat, “Let’s head to the recreationblock then.”

They headed out there. Gamzee layed down on the couch, giving Karkat room to lay with him. Karkat layed next to him, letting Gamzee wrap an arm around him. It was nice.

Karkat grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. He quickly found a romance movie.

“Well, this is nice, my man,” Gamzee commented as the movie started.

“Yeah, I agree.”

“Have ya seen this movie before?”

“I haven’t yet, actually, I hope it’s fucking good.”

“Me too,” Gamzee agreed.

They layed there for a while, watching the romance movie. As soon as that one was done, they moved onto another one. Then another. And soon enough they had been there for hours upon hours, cuddling and watching romance movies. 

Karkat began dozing off during the 5th movie. Before he did though, he realized that for the first time all week, he felt genuinely happy. Maybe getting help from others is something Karkat should do more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my first ever Homestuck fanfic! I hope you guys liked it <3


End file.
